1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of setting a parking position based on an around-view (AV) image, and more particularly, to a technology of recognizing a parking space in continuous AV images obtained in cooperation with an around-view monitoring (AVM) system and then setting a parking space designated by a driver, in various designating schemes, as a parking position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The left, right and rear driver views in a vehicle are substantially limited since portions of the view are blocked by a vehicle body, also known as blind spots.
In order to solve this problem, a side mirror, an interior mirror, and the like, are mounted in the vehicle so that the driver may indirectly view the left, right and the rear of the vehicle. However, the additional mirrors do not offer complete visibility of the blind spots. Therefore, a technology of mounting cameras in a vehicle which display around-view (or 360 degree) images to a driver has been recently developed.
As an example, there exists an around-view monitoring (AVM) system that is configured to display the surroundings of a vehicle, at a 360 degree angle, through cameras installed on all sides of the vehicle. The AVM system performs view (e.g., top view) transformation on photographed images through each of the cameras to generate AV images to the driver showing the surroundings of the vehicle at the 360 degree angle, thereby increasing blind spot visibility. Since the AV image generated by the AVM system is merely shown on a display, there are, however, utility limitations.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.